


Love Bite

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passionate Poem scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

LOVE BITE

My train of thoughts, the line of reasoning,  
Captured by your sweet seasoning. 

Is imprisonment by lust. My fiery fervent burning love.  
You, my incomparable living trust. 

That copious meal, Of your bend body I conceal.

For seconds I’m watching you. Strong feelings of direct action.

Not insensitive to your male beauty. God, so obliged, to do my duty.   
It gives me a fatal depraved reaction.

And my LOVE BITE starts our wedding night,  
A taste of Turkish delight, my valuable white knight.

Your skin feels like an invigorating downpour.  
And we cry out for more. 

Our love, refreshing as rain on freshly cut grass.  
For that glowing mass.

And we have a whole night to ride, this passionate road.   
I float and vote. You are marked and I’m embarked.


End file.
